


Knight Today

by artificial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Baekhyun is melodramatic, Kyungsoo is smart but kinda dense, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Modern Royalty, there’s some xiuchen later on, this is version i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial/pseuds/artificial
Summary: Scared of his newly-discovered powers and pressures from the royal family, Prince Baekhyun convinces his witch friend to “kidnap” and hold him as a hostage in his home; a tower, deep in the forest. It is upon the royal knight Kyungsoo to find the prince and bring him back. Kyungsoo's hatred for mischievous witches paired with his stubborn (and stupid) partner doesn't make this journey easy, but goddamnit, it's his crush on the line and Kyungsoo isn't backing down any sooner.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round III





	Knight Today

The royal family carries power with their bloodline. It’s what Baekhyun heard his entire life. But for his family, it meant the chosen offspring carried the power of the royal family—the ability to manipulate chance. It has done wonders to sway the favor for the Byun family, giving them the title of royalty generations ago and winning wars against neighboring countries.

How the family came to get the power is still unsure, but according to tales passed down by grandparents, their great ancestor went across the country in search of a rumored goblet that gave power to the person who drank from it. He spent many years in search of the goblet and in his eighth year was about to give up and return home when he stumbled upon it.

It was a dingy, old thing. It was lackluster, made out of wood rather than silver like the rumors claimed; he thought it was a random goblet that was dropped by a merchant. He filled it with water from the well, his mind drifted to the wine of his hometown and he wished it was that he was drinking. When he sipped from it, the water did not taste like water, but like the wine from his home.

It didn’t take him long to realize that the goblet was the one he was looking for. It granted him the power to put favor in his way, but initially, the great ancestor didn’t use it—thinking it was useless. It wasn’t until he arrived home and was told to marry that he used it in his favor to win the affection of the most beautiful woman in his village.

The power was seen as a gift. Something to respect and use when necessary. Although it had been in the family for more than ten generations, it had been used to gain simply for themselves.

The chosen one wasn’t allowed to give favor to the common folk, but could be swayed to give other blue bloods more fortune if they sucked up to them enough.

Baekhyun hates it.

He didn’t want the power, but his grandfather insisted he should have it. “Unlike the rest, you have never asked for anything. You are honest and true to who you are. You will make the right choice.”

That had four months ago. After the transfer of power, his grandfather passed away peacefully, leaving no room for objections. It is Baekhyun’s power now and it is his to keep or give away.

The amount of gifts and afternoon tea parties that he’s been invited to has been immense and he struggles to figure out who is doing it for power and who does it for genuine friendship.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” he sighs. He sits in his bedroom in the dark, a magic mirror illuminates the room, showing the face of the only friend he’s had since childhood. “Minseok, I don’t want to be king. I’m not even first in line.”

There’s a sympathetic expression on Minseok’s face. “Your grandfather thought you were.”

“He made a mistake. I can’t run a country and I definitely will not use the power he gave me to sway the public or a war or prospective marriage.” He’s throwing a bouncy ball in the air. “I’m not making those same decisions. I’m not using it, ever.”

Baekhyun can hear movement on the other side of the mirror, the creaking of a bed and the clumsy stumble of feet. “Oh shoot. Then, what are you planning to do? Everyone expects you to take over the throne and use your power.” Minseok struggles to gain his balance and holds on to his bed frame. “Wait, hold on. I just need to…”

Looking at his mirror, Baekhyun sees that Minseok has his blankets wrapped around his legs, making it impossible for him to move. He watches him struggle, amused by his friend’s quiet mumbling, but in his mind he can’t help but ponder his friend’s question. What should he do? It’s not that he hasn’t tried to put his foot down, he has already shared his wish to his family, but his wish was ignored.

There’s not many options that he can choose from, but it’s clear for him not only does he hate his family’s attempts to manipulate him into using his power for their selfish wishes, but he fears what he has inherited. What if he hates his situation now, condemning the power of probability but as the years pass by he becomes greedy.

He’s heard people talk, accusing him of gaining his grandfather’s favor while pretending he doesn’t want to be heir.

There isn’t any way to debunk their accusations. As a member of the royal family, he was taught to ignore words shared by those around him. _They speak out of envy_ , his mother had told him. But this time around, their venomous words accuse him of being a conniving, two-faced person.

But the more he thinks about it, there is one solution that he can think of. It’s drastic, but maybe it would change how his country does things.

“I think there is something I can do.”

Minseok, who is tidying up his bed peeks at Baekhyun. It’s late at night, but this was the time that Minseok worked. As a witch, he does his work when the moon is out, relishing the sensation of the night. He wasn’t a dark witch, far from it. The moon calls to him, blessing him with power and intuition.

His witch friend turns to look at him, his eyes are glowing yellow, an eyebrow raised. “I’m receiving a premonition.”

Baekhyun rises from his bed, his hair is in disarray and glances inquisitively at the symbols forming in front of Minseok. “Nothing good ever comes from your premonitions, Minseok.”

The older male gives him a stale look. “That’s the point of a premonition.”

Blowing raspberries, Baekhyun nears the mirror. “What do you see?”

“A tower, a mask, and…” Minseok stops, his eyebrows furrowing. “A knight.”

“A knight? Which knight?”

“I don’t know. I can’t see his face, his back is to me but his clothes, there’s a sigil on it. That of a beast with sharp teeth and claws.”

The prince furrows his eyebrows, he tries to think if he’s ever seen a sigil on a knight like that. Only the royal family’s trusted knights carry sigils, they grant those knights magic. A beast with sharp teeth and claws grants the magic of strength. He knows one family carries that sigil, but can’t remember who.

“What does that knight have to do with anything?” He asks.

“Your Highness, I believe you’re about to make a rash decision.” Minseok’s yellow eyes turn to look at him again. It’s always eerie, and rather bothersome, when Minseok knows which choice Baekhyun is going to make before Baekhyun does.

“What if I am?”

“I ask that you reconsider.”

“No way. I still haven’t thought of it through yet, but it should work.” _ I hope _ . In a span of 3 minutes and 19 seconds, Baekhyun thought of what he should do to make his family listen and hopefully, have his will listened to without using the power of probability used. 

The tower made him think of an old legend. One where princesses are taken to be held hostage.

“Minseok, I have a request. Kidnap me, will you?”


End file.
